


Pregame This

by LadyoftheNight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Take Your Fandom to Work Day, listen I only tagged the main characters really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my Dragon Age OCs at my college on a Friday night towards the end of the year.  Everyone is friends, and everyone likes a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregame This

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing more of this someday

            “Fuck. This.” Aria Hawke quickly ducked as she entered her room, which was shared by the always happy but secretly always infuriated Miranda Cousland. It was just in time too, as a calculus textbook flew right past her head and slammed against the nearby closet. The paper cover came about halfway off as it fell to the floor.

            “Same.” Hawke shook her head at the fallen book and tossed her backpack towards her bed. Their shared room was pretty tiny, and made up for its size in terribleness.

            “There’s no way I’m saving my calc grade. Solid D, here I come. But hey, it’s Friday. I’m going out with Alistair and Zevran. Leliana and Morrigan might join us, but they don’t know how to commit to things. You want to join us?” Her whole mood changed, the blonde jumped down from her bed and moved to dig through her drawers. It may have been hours before she was going out, but it took her that long to decide on an outfit usually.

            “Thanks, what party are you going to? Isabela managed to convince Fenris to use his connections to get us invited to the lacrosse house.”

            At that, Miri scrunched her nose. “I thought you got kicked out of there forever after you slaughtered them at beer pong? And we’re not sure yet, but Zevran found a place in Harvard Square that doesn’t card and now we’ve got a huge bottle of wine and some rum we need to put somewhere. Preferably our stomachs.”

            “I’m not sure they know I’m coming, actually,” Aria admitted. “At least Anders is coming with us, though Aveline is abandoning us for a date.”

            That comment received a smirk from a head half buried in a drawer.

            “What?” She demanded.

            “Am I finally getting sexiled?”

            “No!” Aria turned bright red and threw her pillow at her roommate. “We go to his room,” she tacked on.

            “Oh please, boys don’t know how to clean a room, and I owe you big. How many times have I kicked you out?” Miranda drew back from her pile of clothes, gripping a navy crop top and gray jeans.

            “It’s no big deal. Besides, you need to relieve more stress than I do. Aren’t you a favorite to become the soccer captain? Also, that.” Aria gestured at the half torn textbook still adorning their entranceway.

            “Listen, just because I have no idea what I’m going to do for the rest of my life doesn’t mean I need to get laid any more than you do.” She waggled her eyebrows, but Aria was already pulling out her laptop.

            “Hawke, if the lacrosse house doesn’t work out, you’re welcome to join us.”

            “Thanks.”

 

            Emilia Trevelyan stared at the student portal, unable to completely comprehend what lay before her.

            Apparently, the shock on her face drew the notice of one of her friends also enjoying the fun spinny chairs of the campus center.

            “Is something wrong?” Cassandra abandoned her bubble tea for a moment and leaned over.

            “Ah. That seems…unlikely”

            “I deserve it.” The ginger girl buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the B marring her transcript. “I never put that much effort into creative writing. The only reason I got that is because I actually talked to Varric about ideas and wrote the last story the night before, not the day of.”

            “I’m sorry.” Cassandra seemed unsure of what to say, but thankfully Sera was there.

            “Who cares, right? One B won’t screw you. Your GPA won’t drop its breeches because one B.”

            “You’re right.” Emilia sighed and closed her laptop. “Does anyone want to do anything tonight?”

            “Sorry, got a club meeting. We’ve got plans to make.” Sera giggled from her chair and gave it a good spin.

            “I have a match tomorrow. Though I know that soccer star, Miranda Cousland, does too, and she’s going out. She always goes out.” A disapproving noise emanated from the back of their resident rugby star’s throat.

            Dorian, who had previously been silent in the conversation due to the positively engrossing book in his lap piped up, “Erich and I are going party hunting, but we’re pregaming in his room. You can join us.”

            “Are you two actually boyfriends yet?” Emilia poked Dorian with her foot, which was half slapped away.

            “We’re _together_. It’s an entirely different thing. Why don’t you ask him? He is your brother.”

            “My brothers don’t tell me anything. Like Corin didn’t tell me he was taking one of my friends on a date.”

            Cassandra froze, her attempt at angling her straw perfectly to get a bubble abandoned.

            “Please go on, I live for Trevelyan family drama.” Now Dorian was interested in talking. “There’s certainly enough of it.”

            “It’s enough that you and Erich are all over each other, now Cassandra and Corin are dating.” She frowned at her best friends, feeling a little betrayed. Her roommate in particular seemed to be unable to move, as the bubble tea was now officially taking all her attention.

            Sera began to cackle loudly, but then managed a quiet moment to reassure Emilia with a, “Don’t worry, _Lady_ Trevelyan. You don’t have to worry about me trying to get on your brothers, unlike everyone else here.”

            “No, I don’t think that’s what she doesn’t like.” Dorian’s book went on the table. He was well and truly in the conversation now. “She’s jealous because she has yet to hook up with anyone at all!” He paused for a moment, considering. “That’s my duty for tonight. I will find someone for you to hook up with, Emilia. I am positively the best wingman.”

            “Well, alright.” Emilia would be lying if she said she didn’t really want to find a way to hook up with someone before the end of the year.

            “Excellent, I’ll let Erich know and by the end of the night you’ll have your tongue in someone else’s mouth. Text Vivienne, she can tell you what to wear for the best chance at attracting the proper someone.”

 

            Miranda, Alistair, Zevran, and Morrigan ended up not getting into any parties, despite their willingness to brave the frats. It was probably due to having a bad ratio, they really should have dragged Leliana away from her work.

            The four of them ended up sitting fairly sprawled out over the rez quad, thankfully already pretty drunk.

           

            They had moved on to throwing a Frisbee horribly at each other by the time Aria, Anders, and Isabela showed up. They had also been drinking, right before they were kicked out of the lacrosse house when Varric casually mentioned beer pong and had to run for his life.

 

            When Emilia trailed by, followed closely by Dorian, Erich, and Vivienne, Varric had somehow escaped his pursuers and called out to them from the Frisbee circle.

            “We’re playing a game here, want to join?” He gestured around, and was supported by several fairly incoherent shouts from the others.

            Erich was the most enthusiastic to join, but Vivienne decided she’d rather sit and watch. She of course sat nowhere near the spot Morrigan had chosen to relax on the half-dead grass. It hadn’t snowed all that much, but the grass always seemed to be in patches due to students walking all over it.

            “Why do you look so sad, Emilia?” Hawke was rather loud, and was fending off a very affectionate Isabela who had taken it upon herself to hug everyone and tell them all she loved them very much.

            “We failed our mission to find someone to hook up with her.” Erich shook his head. “She’s the last Trevelyan to get some in college.”

            “Unfortunate,” Zevran called across the circle and somehow managed to throw the Frisbee backwards.

            “Oh shut up.” The Trevelyan in question scowled at them all.

            The game was suddenly interrupted by Miranda sprinting over to Emilia and grabbing the shorter girl’s shoulders.

            “Have you been trying Tinder?” Her voice had suddenly gone completely serious, and the question was greeted with a shocked look from Alistair.

            “No?” Emilia looked a little shocked at the suggestion.

            “Listen, I haven’t tried it in months, and I never actually went out with any of the people I matched with, but a lot of guys asked me out.”

            “That’s not exactly a glittering recommendation, my dear.” Vivienne rolled her eyes.

            Miranda’s eyes locked on to something behind Emilia, and a slow grin spread across her face.

            “Cullen Rutherford! Come join us!” For someone usually so good at being subtle, the soccer player could be incredibly loud.

            The boy she’d called out to, a blond guy Emilia recognized from her IR class who she’d actually studied with many times (only ever in a group), stopped in his tracks. He was angling towards Carm, clearly on his way to a solid late night snack of mac n cheese.

            “Uh, no thanks…” He really wanted that mac n cheese.

            Miranda shot Alistair a look, which he immediately recognized and ran over to grab his friend’s arm. The two had been on the football team together, until Alistair had made a quick switch to soccer. It had turned out to be a good move for him, as he had really hated football and had met Miri through practices on fields next to each other.

            Aria and Anders were making gagging motions, trying to indicate they didn’t want him playing. For a moment, Hawke actually looked like she might gag for real, but she managed to hold her vodka. They’d run into Cullen around when trying to show Bethany, Aria’s little sister, their school. He had gotten the RA and completely ruined a great party in Varric’s dorm’s lounge, which got Bethany kicked off campus.

            “We won’t take no for an answer.” Or rather, Miranda wouldn’t, and thus none of their friends had a real choice.

            “Okay then.” Thankfully, Cullen didn’t put up much of a fight as Alistair positioned him next to Emilia in the circle. Miranda shot her friends a wink each before going back to her spot.

            Isabela managed to half wrap herself around Cullen and shouted she loved him before being corralled back into her spot by Aria and Anders, who were trying to be subtle about holding hands. They really couldn’t keep that up when Varric kept throwing them the Frisbee, probably on purpose.

            “Oh, hi Emilia.” Cullen shot her a sheepish grin, one she returned readily. She’d always thought he was cute, and she’d even tried to flirt with him a couple times, but neither of them seemed to be very good at it.

            “Hi Cullen. Sorry about them.” She shrugged, not really all that sorry.

            “It’s fine. It’s nice, actually. Miranda and Alistair are great, even though the first time Miranda and I met, I’m afraid I wasn’t particularly kind.”

            “What happened?” Emilia frowned, finding it hard to picture Cullen not being kind.

            “Alistair had recently left the football team, and their was a big problem with people on the team. I ran into them after a bad loss.” He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

            “It’s been forgiven, though. Miranda seems to like you now.”

            This received a smile, to which she was happy to see until the Frisbee hit her in the side of the head.

            “Sorry!” Anders shouted, then under his breath whispered to Aria, “Can’t believe I hit the wrong person.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like of the characters mentioned, basically everyone is a freshman but Erich Trevelyan and Cassandra (sophomores), Vivienne (junior), and Corin Trevelyan (senior). I don't play college sports so I have no idea what I'm talking about sometimes here, but the Grey Wardens are the soccer players, Templars are the football team, and the Qunari are lax bros.  
> Miranda has my inability to have any life plans, Hawke has my lack of motivation, Emilia has that I'm the worst at hooking up ever but her thing with Cullen defs works out better than my thing with this one guy at the end of the year (pls stop texting me dude).  
> They all have my intense love of alcohol.  
> A few things are directly pulled from my college experience (ex: the alcohol Zevran procured from a place in Harvard Square that doesn't card, the only good thing about Harvard lol)  
> College is a trip man  
> Also I definitely ripped the cover of a textbook in half by throwing it


End file.
